This invention relates to an article storage container for storing office utensils such as pencils and stamps, commodities such as cigarette lighters, cosmetics, medicine and flash lights, industrial tools such as measuring tools and gauges, miscellaneous goods, furniture and automobile parts.
In usual fashion, writing utensils are enclosed in a pencil case or a sheath case, and cosmetics are thrown into a bag at random. As prior art concerning this fashion, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 148713/1984 discloses a storage container in which an article enclosed in a case is held by an elastic clamp ring, and when the article is taken out from the container, a button attached to an inlet portion is pushed, so that a flange portion formed in the article is pulled thereby the article being ejected. Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 155016/1984 discloses a storage container in which an article is inserted into the container pressing against a spring in the case thereby being locked in a hold position, and when the article is taken out from the container, a button located inside of the case is pushed in order to release a spring compression, so that the article is projected above the case due to a bias force of the spring.
However, in the above two prior art documents, when the article is taken out from the case, a button handling action is needed in a different manner from the opening action of the case, resulting in bothering operation. Furthermore, since an operating button is exposed on a surface of the case, it often hits miscellaneous parts thereby causing unintentional malfunction.